


（pwp）幽灵、吸血鬼和南瓜灯

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 万圣节前夜，Charles来Erik家找他下棋。然后就做了一发。





	（pwp）幽灵、吸血鬼和南瓜灯

万圣节的前夜，街道上成了鬼怪们游行的主场。孩子们被装扮成种种奇特而诡异的形象，成群结队地走在街上，来到别人家的门前，用稚嫩的童声齐喊“不给糖果就捣蛋”。主人往往早已将糖果备好，那些糖果用亮闪闪的糖纸包裹着，被放入孩子们的小篮子里。孩子们得了糖，又兴冲冲地奔往下一家。无论是大人还是小孩，脸上无一例外地都挂着兴高采烈的笑容。这个节日原先的意义已经不重要了，现在来看，倒更像是给人提供了一个狂欢的时机。

不许去打扰门口没有挂灯笼的家庭，大人们这样告诉着自己的孩子。所以当孩子们走到Lehnsherr家门口时，都无一例外地快步走过，无论是吸血鬼、科学怪人，还是女巫。他家门口的花园里玫瑰开得正盛，在黑暗中悄无声息地绽放。但是在孩子们眼中，这里就像是巨人的花园，一旦走近，就会有可怕的巨人大吼大叫着跑出来将他们赶走。

只有一个特大号的幽灵敢于接近巨人。那只幽灵飘进了花园里，来到他家门前，按响门铃。

门开了，男人出现在门前，手里端着咖啡杯，皱着眉头看向来客。

“不给糖果就捣蛋！”Charles大声喊。

Erik挑了挑眉毛，一丝淡淡的笑意出现在他脸上。“哎呀，没准备糖果呢，真是糟糕。”他故作严肃地说道。

“那就只好乖乖接受幽灵的惩罚！”Charles躲在用于扮成幽灵的白布后面，乐不可支。

“那么请问，幽灵会怎样惩罚我呢？”

“我要拔掉你的玫瑰，从它们的根须上搓下泥土，丢进你的杯子里。”

“这可真是个令人头疼的恶作剧。为了阻止它的发生，我得把你关进屋子里。”

于是幽灵被拽进了屋子里。玫瑰花们得救了。

“茶还是咖啡？”当Charles忙着把这身幽灵装脱下来的时候，Erik已经走进了厨房里，为他准备一杯热饮。已是深秋，外面的风很凉，Erik猜测Charles此时需要一杯热乎乎的饮品来暖暖身子。

“事实上，我更想来一杯冰酒。”他熟门熟路地打开了冰箱。

“好吧，随你。”

Erik坐在沙发上，不需要Charles指示，便把棋盘找了出来。他将棋子布置好，等着Charles坐在棋盘的另一边。

“想来一局吗？”他头也不抬地问着站在身边的蓝眼睛男人。

他笑了，伸出舌头舔了一下自己的嘴唇，眼睛里闪烁着光芒，然而嘴上却是嗔怪的语气。“你都已经摆好了，我的朋友。”

Erik也笑了起来，嘴角上挑。“我会让着你的。”

“是的，你会。”Charles耸了耸肩膀。

他们开始了棋局。

“我以为你会和你妹妹，以及你妹妹的男朋友一起过节。”当Charles移动棋子时，Erik冷不丁地说道。

“是啊，我为什么不和他们一起呢？”Charles接着他的话继续往下说，作思索状。“这里别说南瓜灯了，连南瓜派都没有，真够无聊的。”

他微微委屈地扁了扁嘴，这让Erik很想吻他。

“如果你想吃的话，我可以现在去买。”

“算了吧，等你出去一趟再回来，咖啡都冷掉了——干杯。”

咖啡杯和酒杯“当”地碰在一起。Erik的手指也碰到了Charles的手指，Charles的手是冰凉的，冰酒的温度传递到了他的手指上。Erik很自然地放下咖啡杯然后握住他的手，直到Charles叫着他没法下棋了才恋恋不舍地松开。

“你扮幽灵扮得挺像的。”Erik忽然夸奖道。

“认真的吗？无论是谁蒙上那层白布都会很像。”Charles扬起脸，冲着他笑了笑。

“不，相信我，你穿的尤其性感。”Erik说的极认真。

“行吧——一件披上之后看不到脸也看不到身材的幽灵装——我会在网购评价里写上这一点的：我朋友说我穿上它特别性感。”

Charles一边笑着一边又拿掉了Erik的一枚棋子。今晚的棋局赢得格外轻松，不知是因为Erik真的在放水还是因为他总是心不在焉。总之，Charles已经胜利在望了。

“看起来我要输了。”Erik抿了口咖啡，嘟囔道。

Charles笑了笑，由左腿压在右腿上换成右腿压在左腿上。

“今晚在这过夜么？”

这才是他真正关心的问题。

Charles身子往前倾。“将军。”

“输了。”Erik看着棋盘上自己的落败，脸上却毫无感到可惜的意思。他站起身，向Charles走来。

Charles仰面舒服地陷在沙发里，看着他一步一步走进。Erik抬起一只腿，让膝盖抵在Charles的座椅上，两只手分别撑在扶手两侧。他俯身，专注地望向Charles的眼睛，像是在观察着这对美丽的瞳孔。他和Charles靠得越来越近，然后停在大约一分米的距离外，深深地呼吸着，嗅闻着Charles颈间散发出的淡淡的迷人酒味。

他启唇。咖啡苦涩的香味冲进Charles的鼻腔中。

“我想操你。”

Charles毫不意外他会这样说。

这个该死的男人，明明已经把他堵在这里，断绝了他逃跑的可能性，然后还要用上最绅士的语气来提出最禽兽的请求。他的薄唇勾起一个微小的弧度，这是Charles所熟悉的志在必得的笑容。他锐利的眼神直击内心，仿佛带着温度，火辣辣地烧灼着Charles的肌肤，让他口干舌燥。Charles想要酒杯，然而伸出去的右手却在半途中被截获。他紧抓着Charles的手腕，非要让他回答完才允许动。说“不”变得十分困难。最后，Charles点了点头。

Erik满意地笑了笑。他捧着Charles的脸颊，低头吻上Charles的嘴唇。“告诉我，你是真实存在的吗？”他在接吻的间隙低声问道。“你可以自己来确认。”Charles的两只胳膊像蛇一样缠上他的脖颈，将他拉得更近。Erik吸吮着Charles的下嘴唇，他似乎对这里情有独钟，舌尖舔舐着柔软而富有弹性的唇瓣。Charles张着嘴，口腔中呼出湿热的气息。幽灵可不会有这样温暖的温度。Erik的手指搭在Charles颈间的血管上，感受着那里的跳动。

“其实我是吸血鬼。”在咬上Charles的脖子之前，Erik试图露出一个邪恶的笑容。他咧着嘴想要突出他的尖牙。

“我觉得你更像南瓜灯。”Charles诚恳地说。

Charles很快就为他的诚实付出了代价。Erik低低咆哮着，在他的脸上乱亲乱咬，还伸出手在他咯吱窝下不停地挠，Charles被他弄得咯咯直笑。他笑出了眼泪。Erik停了下来，他吻干Charles眼角的泪痕。

Charles缓了一会才能说出话来，脸颊染上一片红晕。“好吧，你是吸血鬼。你是全天下最英俊的吸血鬼。”

这句奉承话成功地取悦到了Erik。他眯起眼睛，视线在Charles松散的领口处逡巡。Charles自己动手一粒粒地解开纽扣，在Erik的注视下，坦然地将白净的胸腹暴露出来。

“而你，是愚蠢的、主动送上门的猎物。”

Erik将碍事的衣物推向两旁边，带着一抹坏笑贴近Charles的胸膛。他用下巴蹭着Charles的乳头，下巴上的青色胡茬作用与按摩棒上的凸点相似但又不尽相同。Erik控制得很好，他用这粗糙的触感刺激着胸上的小点，时而温柔时而粗暴，将乳首摁进肉里然后再让它弹回原来的位置。

他的下巴灵活地在胸前转着圈，“喜欢么？”Erik问。他抬起头，看见Charles微微皱起了眉。短暂的空白加剧了他身体里的渴望，他的乳头已经被玩得开始硬起来，像是一个开关，只要按下便能获得源源不断的快感。他望向Erik的眼神里掺杂进了欲念，变得粘稠而诱人。Erik迟迟未动，于是他欲求不满地用手指摸上自己的胸膛，捻动着那团玫色的小小肉球，齿间逸出细微的呻吟。

他在玩弄着自己的身体，而Erik欣赏得津津有味。Charles像只小兽一样“唔唔”地叫着，身体难耐地扭动了一下，两腿间的凸起不小心碰到了Erik的大腿。他恼火地瞪着Erik，像是在责怪Erik眼看着他欲火焚身却不施以援手。

事实上Erik只是因眼前的风光太过旖旎而看得入了神。Charles忙里偷闲地踹了他一脚，他才如梦方醒般回过神来。

Erik亲吻着Charles的胸肌，以及他的肚皮，他的小腹。他的双唇在由肚脐眼向小腹转移的过程中遇到了裤子的阻隔。Erik毫不犹豫地解开了皮带，Charles配合地抬起臀部，Erik一鼓作气地将他的长裤拉到脚面。他隔着内裤的布料感受着小腹的柔软，这是世界上最可爱的所在，由小蛋糕和巧克力提炼而成。他的嘴唇蹭到了内裤后的勃起，Charles在一瞬间像触电一样颤抖。

当Erik张嘴隔着那层棉布舔弄那根阴茎时，他听见Charles在问他话。

“如果今晚我不在的话，你会怎样度过？”

Erik一边致力于让口水浸湿这块布料，一边思考。

“我的工作已经在公司里做完了，所以今晚有一整晚的空闲。但是今天是万圣节前夜，外面人应该特别多。所以我应该会待在家里，把每个房间打扫一遍，看一部老电影，然后上床睡觉。”

他含住了Charles的阴茎，牙齿不很用力地咬下去。

“嗯——啊！听起来和我猜的没什么两样。”

Erik的动作出现了一刹那的停顿。“你猜的？”他拉下Charles的内裤。

“没什么。”Charles淡淡地笑了笑。

Erik的舌头接触上肿胀的前端，将其用力舔开，然后用舌尖拨弄着敏感的小孔。他听见Charles在“嘶嘶”地吸着气，于是舔的更加卖力。他长大嘴巴，将阴茎吞入，嘴唇在柱体上摩擦着，炙热的温度似乎更甚于口腔里。Erik在吸着Charles，他很有耐心，也很有技巧。他将这根发热的肉柱一点一点地吞入，直至前端抵上他的喉咙。Charles的手紧抓着沙发的扶手，手指抠的发白，他扬起脖子，脸涨得通红。Erik前后动作的时候他的声带振动着发出干涩而奇怪的声响。他总是这样，想要将呻吟声压下去，而压抑的结果便是这古怪的低吟。

前端渗出的液体迅速与口中的津液融为一体，苦涩的腥味在齿舌间散开，Erik费劲地吞咽着，将这属于Charles的味道吞入身体里。他吞咽的动作在阴茎上带来了更大的反应，使Charles扭得更为频繁。他几乎是瘫在沙发里，无意识地挺起下身想要送得更深。阴茎被含在Erik嘴中，舒服得像是快要融化。两颗睾丸也被他捏在手中，由几根手指灵巧地按摩着。好棒啊，Charles的眼神变得迷离。他涌起一阵射精的欲望，然而在这股欲望具化成精子之前，Erik吐出了他的阴茎。

沾满了口水的阴茎没了口腔的包裹感到一阵寒冷。Charles稍稍清醒了一些，他看到Erik站起身向卧室走去。没过几分钟，他拿着安全套和润滑油又回到Charles旁边。

“要在这里做吗？”Charles有些迷茫地问，“我觉得会弄脏你的沙发。”

Erik不咸不淡地看了他一眼。“反正缝隙里已经满是薯片碎渣了，再脏一点，正好拆了洗一洗。”

Charles立马不说话了。

Erik脱下裤子，给自己戴上安全套。“腿抬起来。”他说。

Charles的身体被折叠起来。从侧面看像一个倾斜的水平翻转后的N，从正面看他的双腿正好被打开形成一个M。Erik拧开润滑油的盖子，倒出一些在手心里，焐热以后往他的穴口处涂抹着。一边抹，一边试着用指头往里戳。他的动作温柔得不像话。明明已经做过好几次了（并且每一次都很疯狂），Erik却像是在操着一个未开苞的处男一般，小心翼翼，生怕弄疼了Charles。

“好了好了！”Charles叫道。他对Erik突如其来的温柔有些不习惯。

Erik这才开始进入。他修长的手指在后庭打了个圈，然后找准穴口，缓慢地推进。Charles急促地喘息着，他能感受到屁股里被塞进来一个指节，又一个指节。Erik的手指在开拓着Charles的后穴。等那里差不多适应了之后，他换上了比手指粗得多的大家伙。

他的吻像雨点一样落在Charles的脸颊上，虽然很轻，但是十分密集。他用这种方式来安慰着Charles，来抵消被侵入的不适感。Charles有些好笑地看着他，不知道他是怎么了。Erik开始动了起来，他动得很慢，那根粗壮的阴茎挤入甬道中，小幅度地进进退退。Charles不耐烦地揪住他的领口命令他快一点。

他随后加快了节奏，又逐渐变回了那个Charles所熟知的床事好手。肉柱碾过肉壁上的小点，来回摩擦着，让快感升级加剧。Charles情绪高涨，他含糊不清地高声叫喊着，声音变得沙哑而深沉。Erik的性器让他很是满足，他被操得直翻白眼，爽得像是飞在云端。

在一次又一次的顶撞中Charles射精的欲望愈发强烈。他“啊啊”地叫着，坚挺的阴茎中热流涌动。当那股灼热的浊液从前端射出时，他才有空分出一点注意力给身前的Erik。Erik在用一种深情的眼神望向他，或许他一直都在这样注视着Charles，但Charles已经被操得晕晕乎乎，所以到这时才发现。他温暖的目光让Charles想起南瓜灯里的烛火。身体还沉浸在高潮后的余韵中，而大脑的直觉在此时变得清晰准确。他感觉Erik有话要说。果然，没过多久。Erik开口，“谢谢你。”

“谢我什么？”Charles懒懒地靠在他的肩膀上笑着问。

“谢你没有让我这个可怜人在万圣节的前夜里孤独地一个人打扫卫生。”他吻了吻Charles的额头。

“我可没有这样说！”Charles断然拒绝。

Erik没有继续跟他胡搅蛮缠下去。“我在想一件事。”

“说来听听？”

“有没有考虑过跟我发展成一段更稳定的关系？不再是‘可以上床的一位朋友’，而是‘男朋友’这一类的。”

“唔，我应该当不了你的‘女朋友’。所以我想，我只能选‘男朋友’了。”

Charles答应的比Erik想象中的要爽快得多。

于是Erik又一次笑成了南瓜灯。

END


End file.
